Megaman Dark
by ThounderCatHatter
Summary: My take on Megaman. It's more realistic take on it. It ends from Megaman 1-10 to the Megaman X series


Authors note:

Ok well before a get hate reviews, just want to point out this is my take on Megaman. Hope you like, and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Year 18XX

A old two old men walked into a darkened room. One was a kind looking man, with pure white, long hair, and a white beard. His name was Doctor Thomas Light. Thomas was a Japanese man in his mid 40's. Once had a family. A wife and a son. They died in a horrible car crash.

When Thomas heard, he came to the seen of the accident. It almost broke him. His wife's body was burned to ashes. His son's body was still in tacked. He lived, but became a vegetable. After that day he dedicated his life to saving his sons life. That's how he became interested in robotics.

The other man was Doctor Albert W. Wily. Albert was, and to some still is, the greatest in the field of robotics in Germany. He had it all, the money, the girls, and all the materials he could ever need for his work.

After a year after the death of Thomas's family. He rain into him at a convention. Albert ran up to him and said "Thomas, I didn't know you'd be here."

Thomas took him gassed eyes away from a robotic exoskeleton, made by Albert himself. "Oh Albert I was meaning to talk to you."

They used to be collage roommates back in the day. Both were in love with robots and everything about them.

After awhile Thomas told Albert about his plans to heal and restore his son. Albert was morn then interested, he was excited that someone was looking in the same direction he was. Albert was looking into achieving of turning almost to fully dead people into robotic beings. In other words cyborgs.

After 3 years of hardened work, they finally have the knowhow to make their dream to reality. Now overweighed Thomas lowers down the dead body of a young, homeless boy. "What was the boys name?" Thomas said with a synthetic sadness in his voice.

"I don't know. Some street rat that I found in an ally" Albert said as he was sliding on white plastic gloves.

"Who would just kill a child in the middle of an ally? Sick bustards!" Said Thomas as he hides sheeting tear and his anger.

Albert froze for a second. He lied to Thomas about the boy. Really, he killed the boy. He lied to him cause, he knew if Thomas new the truth he would absolutely not approve. Albert, in a sick and twisted way, thought it was a favor to the boy.

A hour later they were done. "What should we call him" said Thomas in a ague voice.

Albert seen the look on Thomas's face. It was the look of when his son was born. He knew cause he was there. He remembered waiting outside the delivery room with Thomas. Albert would go back and forth to Thomas, with a kid on Christmas and to his son, Forte, who was waiting in the lobby.

His son was home from bordering school. The never talked, other than a few words. Alert would look at his son and see a dead woman in a delivery bed. As when Forte would see him, and see nothing. Not a father, not a man, not even a person. Just nothing.

Albert feet like bad for not feeling nothing of his son's death. Forte committed suicide as age 15. He always admired Thomas for that. The ability to ware that heart of his on his sleeve.

When he checked his son he would just stair off into space. A blank nothingness in his eyes. When he came back Thomas was out of the door way. He heard commotion in one room. He looked in and seen Thomas holding his new-born baby son.

"his name, is Rock. Rock Mana Light."

Albert responded with a warm smile. Albert always admired to be like Thomas. To be a good person.

Albert and Thomas stood in front of a shiny, red and white, cyborg. "Why the shads?" Albert asked.

"His eyes were badly damaged. By the looks of it he had a severe case of cataract." Replied Thomas.

"Exhalent!" Said Albert "I'm taking he as a targeting system to improve his eye site a thousand times the healthiest human!"

"Protoman!" Said Thomas as it was a statement.

"Wha?" Albert said confusedly.

"Well seeing the boy has no indication, and him being a Prototype. Protoman."

Albert smiled at him, as he did the day of his son's birth. He put his hand over Thomas's shoulder and said "I like it, old friend."

Then he was turned on. Albert and Thomas's expressions where as if watching your children open gifts on Christmas morning. Then he stated to walk towards the door. "Where the blazes are you going!" Yelled out Albert to Protoman.

Then with one glance at the, he said "To see what I can do."

Then blow a hole in the sealing and flew out. The both doctors amazed. Then Thomas thought how Protoman blow throw the sealing. He didn't remember there being any blaster, or anything of the sort in the blueprints.

"Albert!" Said Thomas "Do you know anything about this?"

"About what? The little begirt getting away. That ungrateful little.." "NO!" Thomas interrupted "The blaster!"

"It was something I added"

"Why? He was never meant to be a weapon!"

Then Albert looked down, like a child telling the truth after a big fib. "That's what I do, Thomas. I make weapons. Powerful ones too. I wanted to..no still do want to make the perfect super solder."

"And you didn't tell me cause you knew I would refuse." Said Thomas.

"Yes, and we also can bring your son back. Not as a weapon, but as your son."

Thomas hit Albert right in the face. Albert clenched his nose. Then in pain he said "That's what you wanted! At the very beginning! This 'helping people bull'. It was always for your own selfish reasons. Just like me."

Then Thomas looked down, holding back tires. Then he replied "Yes, but at the beginning it was. Now I find reviving my son inhuman."

"So that's why his frozen corps is still in the basement. Oh Tommy I know. I always knew from the beginning." Said Albert as he wiped the blood form his nose.

"Didn't have the heart to just throw my son away. I'm not a monster like you."

Then Albert clenched his fist. And headed out the door. Then with one last thing he said "Your done, Thomas. Not just are friendship either."

"No Albert." Said Thomas "This is only the beginning."


End file.
